


Now the Fun Begins

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Bisexual Character, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, First Time Bottoming, Forced Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so sorry Jacob, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Sibling Love, also, at least there's prep, i'm a bad person, starts as dubcon but quickly becomes noncon, why do i hurt the characters i love?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roth has some 'fun' with Jacob. (After DRUGGING HIM!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now the Fun Begins

A familiar voice rang in Jacob’s ear as he stepped into the theater. “Jacob, darling, come here, come here.” He smiled at it.

Roth was lounging on a sofa near a coffee table. He indicated that Jacob should take the seat nearby, so he did. Roth smiled warmly at Jacob, who felt his resolve break for the upteenth time. He always promised himself he wouldn’t let Roth get to him, but when he saw those eyes…

“How have you been, dear? How’s your sister?” Jacob still wasn’t sure exactly why Roth called him by so many pet names, especially the ones usually given to women. He secretly hoped he might have found another man like himself.

“Evie’s fine, aggravating but fine.” Roth sat up and poured Jacob a glass of wine. Jacob took it. “Thank you.”

He downed the glass in one gulp. Roth had such fine wine, Jacob felt a bit guilty that he wasn’t savor in it. Roth just chuckled at him.

“Long day?”

“You have no idea.” Jacob yawned a bit. It wasn’t all that late, maybe the day had wore him out more than he thought. He closed his eyes, just for a second.

The next thing he knew he was lying on a bed, stripped of his weapons and shirt, with his wrists tied to the headboard. He struggled, trying to loosen the ropes, but they knots were too well done. He began to analyze his surroundings. He’d never been in this room before but it reminded him of Roth’s theater.  _ Roth! What had happened to Roth? Was he ok? _

Jacob’s questions were answered when Roth entered the room smiling. “You’re awake, deary. I was beginning worry about you you slept all evening.” Roth climbed onto the bed and sat beside Jacob and stroked the younger man’s face.

“Where am I? Why am I tied up?” Jacob asked.

“This is my bedroom. You dozed off downstairs. I thought you’d be more comfortable here. I worried you’d panic when you awoke in an unfamiliar room. It was for you safety as much as mine.” Roth hummed. Jacob still felt uncomfortable and nervous. Roth seemed to notice. “It’s alright sweetheart I’m here.”

Then Roth leaned over and brought his lips to Jacob’s. Jacob had imagined kissing Roth, and other men, on numerous occasions, but those were fantasies; he’d never thought he’d actually be kissed by another man. He kissed back hungrily.

“When my Blighters started telling tales of you I never thought you’d be so handsome. The first time I saw you, you took my breath away. Thought you was a fallen angel, I did.”

Jacob didn’t know how to replied, but it seemed Roth didn’t expect him too; the older man had begun to such at his neck. Jacob tried his best to contain his moan, but ultimately he failed.

“That’s it, darling, let me hear you.” Roth encouraged as he moved to Jacob’s chest.

Jacob was growing uncomfortable. It wasn’t that what what Roth was doing was unpleasant necessarily; he just wasn’t sure he wanted to be doing it. Kissing had been one thing, but seemed like it was progressing to something much more than Jacob was ready for.

Roth shifted so he was straddling Jacob. And began to kiss him again, whispering endearments between kisses. Before long Roth began to shift, to grind himself onto Jacob. Jacob was no virgin; he knew what Roth wanted, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to give it to him. His body, however, had decided to participate fully in this activity. When Roth shifted again Jacob could feel their erect cocks rubbing together, though separated by layers of fabric. He bit his lip as Roth began to give him a matching hickey on the other side of his neck, all the while grinding rhythmically on Jacob.

Roth stood up and Jacob sighed in relief, hoping it was over, that that was as far as this would go. Roth dug something out of his top drawer, but Jacob couldn't see what. Then he removed his clothes and returned to the bed. Roth placed a small container on the bedside table before slipping his fingers into the waist of Jacob’s pants. Before Jacob could voice his objection his pants and underwear had been removed. He was now naked, exposed, and bound. His heart was racing. He wanted to be anywhere but on that bed, but he was still hard.

Roth climbed back onto the bed and began kissing Jacob again as he stroked his cock, drowning anything Jacob could have said. Despite his uncertainty he couldn’t control the slight buck of his hips and small moans the emitted. Roth kissed behind his ear then changed positions again. This time he took Jacob into his mouth.

“Roth…” Jacob’s voice was weak, small, but there was clearly an objection.

“You’ll love it, sweetheart. I’m very good at this.” Then he swallowed Jacob whole. Jacob had never felt the way he did then. It felt amazing, but he didn’t want it. It wasn’t long before he came into Roth’s mouth and Roth swallowed.

“Told you you’d love it.” He kissed Jacob briefly. Jacob could taste himself on Roth’s lips. Jacob prayed that it was over, but Roth reached for the container he’d retrieved earlier.

“Is this your first time with a man?” Roth whispered. 

Jacob couldn’t speak. His voice was gone. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t make a sound, so he just nodded.

“I’ll be real gentle, but you’ve got to relax for me. Understand?” Roth smirked upon learning Jacob hadn’t been touched by another man.

Jacob nodded again, as Roth parted his legs. Jacob felt Roth’s finger trace his hole and flinched, reflexively. He wanted to fight, to kick Roth, to scream, but he couldn’t, he was frozen. He felt the faintest hint of tears in the corner of his eyes.

“It’s alright, Darling. I know what I’m doing, but you’ve got to relax. It’ll hurt less if you relax.”

Jacob did his best to stay relaxed, at least physically as Roth coated his fingers with oil and pressed one against the pucker of his hole. Slowly he worked the finger into Jacob, babbling endearments that Jacob wasn’t listening to the whole time. Before long a second finger was inside him, stretching him. It hurt, but not unbearably, Roth  _ was _ being gentle, but that didn’t change the fact that Jacob didn’t want it.

By the time Roth himself was inside Jacob he was silently weeping, tears streaming down his cheeks. Roth wiped his face.

“The worst is over, dear. Now the fun begins.”

The first few thrusts were slow and gentle. As Roth hit a spot Jacob hadn’t know was inside him his cock sprang back to life. Roth took this a sign to speed up. Jacob whimpered as Roth pounded into him again and again. He wanted it to stop more than he’d ever wanted anything, but Roth didn’t seem to notice that Jacob was now shaking as he sobbed openly beneath him.

Jacob came for the second time, crying. Roth was not far behind him, two more thrusts and Jacob felt Roth’s hot release inside him. Roth didn’t pull out like Jacob had expected him to, he just shift the two of them until Jacob was lying on his side with Roth spooning him, still inside him. Roth reached over and extinguished the light. Then he kissed the nape of Jacob’s neck.

“Sleep well, love.” He purred. Jacob felt his skin crawl.

Jacob didn’t sleep at all. He lay awake all night with Roth and his cum still within him. Roth snored lightly behind him. In the morning Roth cut the ropes and went down the stairs promising Jacob a breakfast feast. 

The second Roth closed the door Jacob began to scramble to put his clothing on. His pants were inside out and shirt wasn’t completely buttoned when he threw himself out the window and grabbed the roof of the building next to the theater. He ran through london as fast as he could, stumbling a bit, and scrambled onto the train. He crashed into Evie’s car and fell to his knees. He was just barely able to pull her wastebasket to him before he vomited. 

Evie had awoken when he’d slammed her door open. She sprung out of bed and knelt beside he brother, who was sobbing openly over the waste basket, waiting for more vomit.

“Jacob, what’s wrong?! Did you just get home?” She asked rubbing his back like she always did when he was sick.

Jacob couldn't answer her, when he tried he just sobbed harder and vomited again. It wasn’t long before he had nothing left to throw up and Jacob was just dry heaving over the waste basket, as he cried.

“It’s ok, Jacob. I’m here. Just take some deep breaths.” She reached over to the pitcher of water that sat on the table and poured him a cup. “Here.”

Jacob took the cup and sipped the water. He leaned into his sister, who wrapped her arms around him and comforted him. Slowly he began to calm down. Eventually he was able to tell her what had happened. She held him closer and assured him it wasn’t his fault as she rocked hims gently. 

“He stayed in me all night, Evie. My pants are wet because his cum is only now leaking out.”

“Oh, Jacob, honey.” She tried to contain her anger at Roth so Jacob didn’t think she was angry at him. He cringed.

“He called me that while he...did it, among others.” He explained. She nodded.  After a monet he spoke again. “Don’t tell Greenie.”

“I won’t. I promise. I’m going to gut that monster like a fish.”

“No!” Jacob sat up straighter. “I’ll kill him.” He vowed solemnly.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to finish up my happy assassin's creed fics cuz i'm just hurting all the characters. sorry  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)  
> [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
